This is Awkward
by MLBKrism
Summary: Btw I can't figure out the category thing so it's not what it says it is and I am terribly sorry , but I hope you enjoy Caleb and Aaron weird romance they find in this Au thingy my friend and I created. Au: I am a writer and you live across the street and I have been using you and the things you do as reference for my book and now you are here for an autograph and it is so awkward.
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual day in Athens, Georgia. A blue jay chirped and some of the neighbors were cutting grass. "BEEP BEEP!" Caleb was woken by the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He hit the top of the clock and it ceased it's beeping, which prompt him to glance groggily at the clock noticing he was half an hour late for work. He jumped out of bed throwing the sheets to the floor as he rushed to the dressers to grab his work shirt and jeans. He stumbled a bit as he hastily grabbed his car keys, shoes and book bag that carried his writing journal and computer. He hurries out the door to see his neighbor Mr. Williams cutting his grass and waving at him as he gets to his car. "Good Morning Caleb." Mr. Williams laughs under his breath as you unlock your car door, "Morning Will. Have a good day." Caleb says with a wave as he backs out of his driveway to go to work. Mr. Williams waves as he begins to cut grass again.

Caleb sighed as he pulled in to work at GameStop. He got out of car and locked it, once he got inside he saw his co-worker Marissa at the desk smiling coyly at him. "Why so late Caleb?" she props elbows on the desk. "None of your business Marissa." Caleb went behind the desk to help with customers that would soon file in to buy new games and systems. "So how are the ideas for your book coming along?" Marissa asked as a college looking student walked in heading straight for the Nintendo games. "Not so well if you must know." Caleb sourly said, wishing to be at home or anywhere else to think of ideas for his book. "Alright, fine I won't ask anymore, grumpy." Marissa went to help a customer that was looking highly confused. Caleb sighed as he checked out another customer. At 1:30 pm he left to go the grocery store to grab the needed supplies to fix spaghetti for himself tonight. As he drove back into his driveway he saw a man that was slightly taller than him with a dark olive skin tone, brown sort of kempt hair with a small cow lick in the front. Caleb grabs his groceries and began heading towards his front door with his keys in hand. He turned to open his door and not seeing the guy walk up to him and stand there awkwardly a few feet behind Caleb. Caleb finally turned around to see if he was still there, when he turned around he jumped a bit to see the stranger so close to him. "H-hi, so you need anything?" Caleb shakily asked the stranger, who proceeded to smile and after a pregnant pause the stranger finally said "I need your help." Caleb blinked and answered "Give me a second, Please." Caleb walked through the door to his kitchen to sit his groceries on the counter. He then walked back to the front door to see the stranger still standing there with a smile on his face. "What do you need help with…. Ummm..What's your name?", "My name is Aaron Spears and I live across the street from you, also I need to get a book off your roof that my Ex threw up there." Caleb was surprised when he walked out into his front yard to see that a book was indeed on his roof. "I have a ladder in my shed." Caleb hesitated to walk in the back with Aaron, who says he lives just on the other side of the street. "Okay can we make this a little bit quicker I have to go to my job soon." Aaron then walked around the house to the shed and when Caleb got there he was dragging the ladder out of the shed. Caleb quickly went to aid Aaron.

Once it was all done he had Aaron help him put the ladder back in the shed, it was going on 3:30pm now and Aaron crossed the street with book in hand, saying he had to go to work before his boss thought he was skipping. Caleb went back in his house and as he was walking pass his journal he got an idea to write about a situation just like the one he experienced with Aaron. When he got done writing that small chapter down he thought of more ideas, but his mind went blank. Caleb sighed as he walked around his now quiet and empty house, he started to fix his meal before he went to take a shower. Just another day in Athens, Georgia suburbs.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been almost a week since Caleb had seen Aaron. He was currently heading to Best Buy to get a movie he knew would be there. He parked the car a good walk away from the building. He locked his car when he closed the door and began the short walk to Best Buy's doors. He'd been here before a lot of times in the pass with his ex-girlfriend, but once she left he didn't really care to come to any of the places they both once enjoyed together. When Caleb had looked around the store to see if there was anything new he could buy for his niece's upcoming birthday, she was going to be seven in a month and she really liked Barbie, so he decided to just buy her a Barbie movie as he walked by the kid's movie section he picked up a Barbie movie as he rounded the corner he heard somebody singing some song he didn't even know. " _It's a hell of a feeling though!"_ Caleb walked over to the next aisle to see a familiar person restocking movies, singing and dancing a little here and there. Caleb stood there and just watched Aaron for a minute listening to him sing, when he saw the movie Aaron was holding he remembered why he came here, he walked to the other side of Aaron without him seeing or hitting Caleb. Caleb tapped Aaron's shoulders lightly. " _Don't threating me with a_ _Goo_ Ahhhh!" Aaron took out his ear buds with one hand and turned to Caleb who had jumped back a bit when he did. "Hey! I know you." Aaron pointed with his index and middle fingers at Caleb. "Yeah, you kinda got your book off my roof with my supervision." Aaron chuckled a little at the memory of just using Caleb's ladder without a lot of permission. "Sorry 'bout that I just had to hurry." "So." Caleb started "you work at Best Buy? Since when?" "About a year ago, and I want to know why you were standing over there just a watching me for a good solid two minutes" Aaron pointed over to where Caleb was standing not long ago. "Trying to figure out if it was really you, so I wouldn't embarrass myself with a total stranger." Caleb was glad that Aaron didn't know him well enough to know he was lying.

"I guess that makes sense, so what did you want? Surly not to talk to poor little me." Aaron smiled like he did when he first met Caleb. "The movie in your hand is what I came for actually, but talking to you was nice as well." Caleb pointed and smiled back at Aaron, Aaron silently handed him the movie and proceeded to say "Can I come over and watch this with you?", "I don't know. I don't know your hours or what you do or anything about you." Caleb was a little flustered by the sudden offer. "It's okay, I'll give you my number and we can play 21 questions or whatever ya old people play." Aaron crossed his arms. "I'm 26, I'll have you know Aaron spears." Caleb was upset he got called old by Aaron. "OH?!" Aaron was surprised by the answer. "I'm 28 if it helps ease your nerves a bit." Aaron said coolly. There was a pause and Caleb was thinking about the offer and then thought about his book and decided to go along. "Fine.", "Fine? Fine what?" Aaron was confused. "You can watch the movie with me and I'll take your phone number, so we can find when we're both free." Caleb pushed his glasses up with his free hand. Aaron grabbed Caleb's free hand and a permanent marker. "You allergic?" Aaron piped up, Caleb shook his head. Aaron proceeded to write his number and handed the marker to Caleb with his hand still stuck out, he nodded his head towards his hand. Caleb understood the gesture and wrote his number and name. "Thanks, I'll text you later." Aaron smiled, waved, then went back to work. Caleb waved and smiled back as he went to go buy the Barbie movie and The Evil Dead.

On his drive home he went to Pizza Hut and got a pizza to enjoy in the comfort of his own home. All the while he thought of what Aaron said and looked at his hand with numbers on it. He studied his hand for a while figuring out how each number was formed by Aaron. When Caleb finally looked up he saw he was in his driveway with the car still on, he cut the car off, pulled the keys out of the ignition, got his pizza, movies, and his work shirt. He locked the door once he closed it and headed towards the front door. Once unlocked he took his shoes off and made his way to the living room. He set the pizza, and movies on the coffee table, and put his keys in a bowl near the front door. He sniffed his work shirt and decided to wash it for tonight. Once he got his laundry going he got his journal and computer, put on a recorded show he recorded a week ago. As he started to write about his eventful evening with Aaron as the characters in his novel. He managed to get two more chapters done before he noticed he never got a plate or napkin. Caleb laughed at himself, then closed his journal and set his pencil down. He grabbed the pizza box to put in the refrigerator for later. Caleb turned the TV off. Caleb stood in the living room for a few seconds to just relax a bit. He heard a car, and saw headlights. Caleb walked to the window to pull back the light blue curtains to see Aaron pull his car into his driveway and this reminded Caleb about texting Aaron.

Caleb went to his room with his phone in hand. Caleb went to the messaging app and typed in the number. Once he was finished with the message he hesitated, because he hardly knew Aaron, but he didn't believe Aaron to trick him. He sent the message anyways.

 ** _To: Aaron Spears_**

 **** ** _From: Caleb_**

 ** _Hey, this is Caleb._**

Caleb waited for a reply he didn't know why, but he was giddy and he felt like a teenage girl texting her crush for the first time. Then the sudden realization hit him, what if Aaron went to sleep. A ding a minute later told him a different story.

 ** _To: Caleb_**

 **** ** _From: Aaron Spears_**

 **** ** _HEEEey! Thought you'd be asleep, so I was gonna txt tomorrow:D_**

Caleb smiled at the message.

 ** _To: Aaron Spears_**

 **** ** _From: Caleb_**

 **** ** _No I'm still awake. I have a question._**

 **** ** _To: Caleb_**

 **** ** _From: Aaron Spears_**

 **** ** _Shoot_**

 **** ** _To: Aaron Spears_**

 **** ** _From: Caleb_**

 ** _What were you singing when I saw you at Best Buy._**

 ** _To: Caleb_**

 ** _From: Aaron Spears_**

 ** _Don't threating me with a good time_**

 ** _Panic! At The Disco._**

 ** _R U interested?_**

 ** _To: Aaron Spears_**

 ** _From: Caleb_**

 ** _Maybe?_**

Caleb and Aaron talked until three in the morning, when Caleb finally realized he has work in a couple of hours. They said their goodbyes and Caleb went to sleep with a content smile on his face.


End file.
